Vampires and five year olds
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus, Elijah, Stefan and Damon wake up and find out that Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah and Elena have been turned into five year olds.


**Im back with another multi chapter this one is only going to to be a couple chapters long.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampires diaries**

 **Xxx**

Bonnie Bennett is tired of vampires ruining her life and her having to save everyone. She also can't believe her friend Caroline is dating Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid. She looks in her grimoire and finds a spell that will send someone to another dimension she wants to send Klaus and free everyone. Bonnie chants in Latin and casts the spell or so she thought.

 **Xxx**

 **Mikaelson mansion 2:30am Klaus' bedroom:**

Klaus rolls over in his bed and puts his arm over his girlfriends waist to pull her in to his chest when he feels nothing. This alarms him he awakens and in the dark he can make out a small figure in his bed where his beautiful girlfriend Caroline is supposed to be he turns on the light on his night stand and looks over and sees a five year old with blonde hair in his bed in Caroline's pajamas. He does the only think his sleep addled brain can think he goes to see his older brother Elijah.

 **Xxx**

 **Elijah's bedroom 2:30am:**

Elijah wakes up and is thirsty. He feels his girlfriend Katerina has fallen asleep on his chest he goes to move her and can sense that she feels lighter. Her turns on the light and instead of his five hundred year old girlfriend there is a small five year old with brown curly hair in Katherine's clothes. He doesn't know what to do but he leaves to go see if his brother Niklaus has any answers.

Klaus is walking down the hallway when he sees Elijah " We have a problem."

" Caroline is five too."

Klaus doesn't know what is happening last night he went to bed and Caroline was 19. " You mean Katerina is also five."

Elijah nods and both Elijah and Klaus have the same thought in their head " Rebekah."

They both go to their little sisters room and peak inside and there is a five year old Rebekah curled up asleep next to her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. Klaus shuts the door quietly and turns around to his big brother " What is going on?"

" I do not know this could be one of our enemy's using our weaknesses against us but that doesn't explain why Rebekah is five if they wanted to use our significant others they would of turned Stefan not Rebekah."

Klaus loves Caroline and he finally has everything he has ever wanted his family together and happy, and Caroline. " I am going to kill that witch."

Elijah puts his hand on his brothers shoulder to stop from from storming out of the house and going on a witch hunt. " Niklaus it's the middle of the night go back to bed and we will figure this out in the morning there is nothing we can do right now plus this could be any witch you can't go sloughing every witch you see."

Klaus and Elijah go back to their bedrooms and get in bed and both Caroline and Katherine snuggle in to their sides they both kiss their five year old girlfriends head and fall back asleep.

 **Xxx**

 **Klaus' bedroom later that morning:**

Caroline wakes up and looks over at the sleeping man next to her. Caroline knows her name and knows she loves this man she knows his name is Nik. She pokes him in the side " Nik get up."

" My love go back to bed its early."

Since Caroline decided to be with him and moved in with him he loves just laying in bed with her and doesn't like leaving the bed in the morning until at least 10. Caroline looks over at the clock and is having trouble reading the clock, she starts crying.

Klaus opens his eyes he hates to see Caroline sad and he especially hates to see her cry. He sits up and pulls her into his lap and rubs her back he realizes that he wasn't dreaming last night that his girlfriend is actually five years old " It's ok sweetheart how about we go down stairs and I will make you breakfast."

Caroline looks up and Klaus wipes her tears " Can I have pancakes?"

" Of course my love."

Caroline stands up on the bed the pajamas she was wearing a tank top and shorts are falling down and Caroline is trying to keep on. Klaus looks over at her and goes to his closet and gets out one of his Henley's and goes over to Caroline and puts it on her the other clothes she had on are now at the bottom of his bed. He picks her up and Caroline snuggles in to his arms.

 **Xxx**

 **Elijah's bedroom:**

Six months ago when Caroline had convinced Klaus to give Katherine her freedom. She moved in to the mansion two days later to be with him. He has become a little more relaxed and he has even been sleeping in a little. He turns over to her side of the bed and realizes that what happened last night was not a dream there is a five year old Katerina in his bed. He knows Katherine doesn't like to be woken up but he has to figure out what is going. " Katerina time to wake up."

Katherine is snuggled into the blankets " It's early lijah."

Elijah smiles she still remembers him. " Katerina I will make you breakfast and then we can spend the day together."

Katherine loves Elijah opens her eyes. She moves over to Elijah and stands up and her pajamas a silk nightgown falls off her. Elijah goes over to his closet and gets one of his dress shirts and puts Katherine in it and picks her up. Katherine snuggles in to his arms and closes her eyes and Elijah carries her to the kitchen.

 **Xxx**

Elijah walks in with Katherine to see Klaus making pancakes and Caroline is wearing one of his Henley's and trying to help. He sits down at the table with Katherine. " Good morning Niklaus, Caroline."

Klaus looks up from pouring batter " Morning Elijah I see Katerina is asleep giving us a break from her voice."

Elijah glances down and sees that Katherine has fallen back to sleep in his arms. Klaus turns to Caroline and tells her to put some plates on the table and some syrup.

 **Xxx**

 **Rebekah's bedroom:**

Stefan wakes up and it still amazes him the year he has had. Elena broke up with him and choose Damon, he reunited with Rebekah and realized he never really stopped loving her from when they knew each other in the twenties. Caroline stopped fighting her feelings for Klaus. He and Caroline graduated high school and they both moved into the Mikaelson mansion. Plus Katherine lives with them and Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah have become friends.

He looks over at his girlfriend expecting to find his thousand year old original girlfriend but instead finds a blonde five year old in Rebekah's clothes. He starts freaking out if the other originals find out that their baby sister has turned into a five year old they will kill him. Rebekah turns over and looks up and sees Stefan and smiles " Hi Stefan."

Stefan is speechless and a little scared. " Rebekah come here."

 **Xxx**

Stefan carries Rebekah down the stairs and puts her down outside the kitchen and whispers in her ear to stay here Rebekah nods thinking their playing a game.

Stefan enters the kitchen and sees Elijah holding a small sleeping Katherine. Klaus putting pancakes on a plate and handing the plate to a small Caroline. Klaus following Caroline looks over at Stefan " Don't just stand there ripper come sit and eat."

Stefan scratches his head " Elijah, Klaus something is wrong with Rebekah?"

" Rebekah is also five we know."

Stefan is very confused. Rebekah pokes her head in " Psst Stefan can I come in yet."

Stefan looks at little Rebekah and nods and Rebekah runs in, in one of his tee shirts. She stops in the middle of the kitchen " Nik, Elijah."

Klaus bends down and gives Rebekah a hug " Good morning bekah."

Elijah wakes up Katherine again and puts her in the chair next to him and bends down and gives his sister a hug " Good morning Rebekah."

 **Xxx**

They are halfway through breakfast when Kol comes into the kitchen and sees his siblings, Stefan and three five year olds" You didn't wake me for breakfast and what did you do raid an orphanage?"

Rebekah looks over at her older brother " Kol."

She jumps out of her chair and runs over to Kol. Who looks down at the blonde five year old in front of him and then looks at his brothers then back at the blonde again and can sees that she looks like his sister. "Rebekah."

Rebekah smiles up at him and Kol bends down and gives his sister a hug and then looks at the the other two five year olds at the table. " If this is Rebekah then I'm guessing that's Caroline and that's Katerina."

"We will talk later in private."

Kol is eating and he keeps hearing something he doesn't normally hear in a house full of vampires. " Do you hear that it sounds like a beating heart."

The vampires look around and look at Katherine, Rebekah and Caroline. Klaus leans closer to them because he has the best hearing being a hybrid and gets next to Caroline and hears her heart beating he turns around " Their human."

 **Xxx**

 **The boarding house:**

When Damon woke up that morning and saw his girlfriend Elena five years old the first phone call he made was to Bonnie who didn't answer. He finds Elena in the kitchen looking in the cupboards that she can reach "What are you doing?"

Elena turns around " I'm hungry."

" What do you want for breakfast and then we're going on a little field trip."

Elena looks excited " What kind of field trip."

" We're going to visit some people who might help with a problem I'm having."

Elena goes back to looking in the cupboards " Sounds boring."

Damon laughs and bends down " The place were going is like a castle. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

Elena smiles and gets excited " Like in a fairytale."

" Yes just like in a fairytale what's your favorite fairytale."

Elena thinks about it while Damon gets some cereal out of a cupboard and pours it in a bowl " Sleeping beauty."

" Well this place is like Beauty and the beast see there was this big bad wolf that lived in the house with his siblings then the wolf meets beauty and she changed him and he went from a wolf to a human and they fell in love."

" Did they live happily ever after?"

Damon putting Elena's bowl in the sink " Yes now you wait here while I get dressed."

Elena nods and is excited to see the beauty and the beast castle.

 **Xxx**

 **Mikaelson mansion:**

Kol took the five year olds to show them how to play his Wii. While Elijah, Klaus and Stefan talked. Damon pulls up to the Mikaelson mansion and Elena looks at the mansion. "Wow"

Damon picks Elena up and rings the doorbell. Stefan goes to answer the door and sees his brother with a little Elena in his arms. " Come in. "

Damon follows Stefan to the kitchen Elijah and Klaus look at Elena in Damon's arms Elena whispers to Damon "Which one is the big bad wolf?"

Everyone heard Elena and everyone looks at Damon. "Tell you later."

Elijah speaks up" The others are in the Kol's game room."

" Others?"

 **Xxx**

Stefan fills his older brother in as they all walk in to Kol's game room. They see that Kol is watching them play a racing game. " Kol this is a terrible game for them to play two of them are going to get their feelings hurt when they don't win."

Kol turns around to face his brothers " Relax Elijah they are all on the same team."

He sees Damon holding Elena " Didn't think you were that much of an idiot to bring her here, this should be fun."

Damon puts Elena down and Elena runs over to Caroline " Hi Care."

Caroline and Elena's friendship has dissolved because Elena and Bonnie could not accept Caroline dating Klaus and moving in with the originals. " Hi."

Caroline turns back to playing Elena looks at the others and sees Rebekah and Katherine " Why are you here Katherine."

They're five but still hate each other, that hate will never go away no matter what age they are. Katherine turns around and faces her doppelgänger " I live here why are you here?"

"Damon had a problem."

Elena goes over to Damon " Can we go I don't like it here."

" We can't leave until I get some answers why don't you go play with the others."

" I don't want to I hate Katherine and their being mean."

Elijah looks over at his younger brother " Kol do you have anything Elena can play?"

Kol looks around and finds a game boy. After he got undaggered Rebekah and Elijah took him and Finn to get new clothes and things from this century he discovered that he loves electronic toys he got a Wii, a game boy, a iPhone and a PS3. " Here she can play my game boy."

Damon looks at the original " Why do you have a game boy?"

Kol looks up at his least favorite Salvatore " It was before I found the Wii and I couldn't figure out how something so small could hold so many games."

Elena sits on the couch and plays Kol's game boy while Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine play his Wii.

 **Xxx**

Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Damon and Stefan walk into the kitchen " What is going on last night Elena was above legal drinking age now I will be lucky if I can even take her to the grill."

" We don't know all we know is last night we went to bed with our women being women and woke up this morning and they were five year olds."

" We know it happened before 2:30 this morning and after midnight."

" Before you got here Klaus figured out that the girls are human."

" Just call that annoying witch and get her to fix whatever this is I'm guessing because she is the only witch in town she's the one who cast the spell."

Damon looking over at Kol " Why would Bonnie do this to Elena and Caroline?"

Kol looks over at the eldest Salvatore " Easy she hates our family and Caroline is apart of our family."

Damon glares at the youngest male Mikaelson " That doesn't explain Elena, Bonnie would never hurt her and I tried calling her she isn't answering her phone."

Klaus gets a wicked smirk on his face " Maybe you just didn't ask right, Kol you know how your always saying your bored."

Kol can't believe Klaus is suggesting what he things he's suggesting " Yes."

" Time for a little witch hunt."

Damon knows Elena would not stand for this " You can't hurt Bonnie, Elena and Caroline would never forgive you."

" I don't care what Elena thinks and Caroline has grown apart from Bonnie and Elena because of her relationship with me."

" Why did Elena call Niklaus the big bad wolf?"

Damon looks down while everyone looks at him " The only way to get Elena over here was to tell her your house was like the castle in beauty and the beast your the beast and Caroline is your beauty she asked if you lived happily ever after and I told her you did."

Kol starts laughing. Klaus growls " Great we have four five year olds they all don't like Elena and Elena and Katherine don't get along and now Elena thinks I'm the beast in beauty and the beast."

The only reason the Mikaelsons knew what beauty and the beast is when Rebekah was undaggered the second time she made all her brothers watch all these movies with her and one of the movies was beauty and the beast it was part of Rebekah's Disney week.

Elijah taking charge " Kol you find miss Bennett while the rest of us watch over our girlfriends."

Kol doesn't like this plan he can't stand Bonnie she always gives him aneurysms.


End file.
